


Sidekick

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Families, Dating, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Richard Hammond asked his colleague and mate Jeremy Clarkson if he wanted to go to the cinema with him. How did their evening end?





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Sidekick"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbKR2OtAew0) by WALK THE MOON.
> 
> Both Jeremy and Richard are single and they don't have families in this fic. **There will some smut in this fic.**

_"Hey Jez, I'm in London this Saturday and I'm planning to go to the pictures to see the new Star Wars film, The Force Awakens. I've been meaning to ask you and May along, but May's on holiday,"_ motoring journalist Richard Hammond texted his colleague and mate Jeremy Clarkson on a Wednesday evening in the winter. _"Would you like to join me anyway?"_  
The other TV host texted back a few seconds later. _"I'd love to, Hammo."_  
The two friends decided on a time, 9.30pm, and that they would meet up in front of the London based movie theatre.

The men shared a small bowl of popcorn and they both drank a _Heineken_ beer during the 138-minute film.  
Their hands accidentally touched when they were reaching for the popcorn at the same time, which made Hammond's heart flutter.

After about 2 hours the film had finished, and the motoring journalists were happy they went to see it on the big screen. It wasn't the best _Star Wars_ film they'd seen, but it was about a solid 7 on a scale of 1 to 10.  
The men were about to go their separate ways and Jeremy almost waved Richard goodbye when it suddenly occurred to him that the one he needs, could be right there by his side.  
"Why don't you stay at mine tonight, Rich?" the tall TV host asked before Hammond could walk away.  
The younger man smiled. "Okay."

Clarkson locked the door of his flat after the motoring journalists arrived, but he left the keys hanging in the door. A trail of shoes and winter coats could be found between the entry and the kitchen.  
"Do you want a drink?" Jeremy asked his guest as he grabbed a glass from a cupboard.  
"No, thanks," Hammond replied as he took a few steps to reach his colleague. "I want you."  
Clarkson nearly lost his grip on the glass before he put it down on the counter. "What did you just say?"  
"I know you heard me, you big oaf. I don't want a drink, I want you."  
"How long have you had the feeling of wanting me?"  
Richard slowly stroke Jeremy's right upper arm. "As long as I know you."  
The taller man took his friend's face in his hands before bowing down to meet the other pair of lips.

The motoring journalists were slowly kissing on the kitchen floor, lying next to each other.  
"You're so handsome, Jez," the shorter TV host commented as his hands roamed over Jeremy's clothed chest and belly.  
Clarkson made his friend stop touching him. "I'm not. I'm fat and I'm going bald."  
"I don't care that you put on weight since we met and that you're losing your hair. I still think you're absolutely beautiful."  
The older man blushed at the comments before kissing Hammond again. "Thank you."

"Want to take this to your bedroom?" Richard asked in a sexy kind of way.  
Jeremy shook his head. "I'd like to take you on another date before I end up naked in bed with you, if you don't mind."  
"Why?"  
"I can't afford to lose you as a friend, Rich. You mean everything to me."  
Hammond cuddled up to the big man next him. "Okay. I'm up for a second date when you let me sleep in your arms tonight."  
Clarkson pressed a kiss on the other man's head. "Deal."

The men were ready for bed. They both wore a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt.  
Richard laid down under the covers on the right side of the bed and waited for his friend to join him.  
"Goodnight, Hamster," Clarkson said as he laid down in bed. He put his arms around Hammond and pressed a kiss on his head.  
Richard made himself comfortable in his colleague's arms. "Goodnight, Jezza."  
Hammond was the first to wake up the next morning. He woke up as the little spoon and Clarkson's morning wood pressed against his lower back.  
The shorter man turned around to face his friend after he pulled the covers off them. Richard kissed Jeremy several times on the lips to wake him up.  
The older journalist slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his co-host. "Morning."  
"Good morning," Hammond replied before he kissed the other man again. "Did you have a nice dream?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
The younger TV host put his right hand on Clarkson's covered erection. "I was talking about this."  
"You don't have to, Rich. If you give me some time alone, then I'll sort it out myself."  
Richard didn't listen and lowered the pair of light grey boxer shorts while he licked his lips. The trapped penis sprang free. "Let me take care of you, Jez."  
"Okay. If you insist," the taller TV host blushed.

Hammond curled his right hand around the thick and hard shaft to give it long and slow strokes.  
"Oh, God. That's good," Jeremy moaned before his mouth got attacked by his friend's.  
Tongues were swirling around while Richard kept his hand moving in a much faster pace than before.  
"I'm close, Rich," Clarkson panted. "I'm so Goddamn close."  
Hammond's hand sped up even more. "Come for me, Jez. I want to see your face when you come."  
Those words were enough for Jeremy to come. He moaned his friend's name as he came over Richard's hand.  
The younger man put his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it until it was clean. The other three fingers and his thumb followed. He licked the remaining come from his hand. "You taste really good, Jez."

"Am I that sexy that I can make you come without touching you?" Clarkson spoke with a grin as he pointed at Hammond's stained underwear.  
Richard looked down and saw what his friend meant. "Oh God. This never happened to me before."  
"I'll put it in the washing machine for you."  
The shorter journalist pulled down his black boxer shorts and gave them to Clarkson. "Thanks, Jezza."

~-~-~-~-~

Jeremy was ready to take his romantic relationship with Richard a step further after a handful of dates.  
"Do you want to be my sidekick?" Clarkson asked his colleague at dinner in a fancy London based restaurant. "Because I'd like to be the Batman to your Robin."  
The younger man smiled at his date. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."  
The older journalist pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's left hand. "I love you, Hammond."  
"I love you too, Clarkson."

**Author's Note:**

> ** _We walk out the cinema about to go our separate ways and I..._ **   
** _I almost wave goodbye when you let your hair fall in your face_ **   
** _And I often wonder why the things that I want, are so hard to find_ **   
** _But I often fail to see the things that I need, are right here by my side_ **
> 
> ** _Something in the air is giving me bad ideas_ **   
** _Something in the air is giving me dangerous thoughts like:_ **
> 
> ** _Why don't you stay at mine tonight?_ **   
** _(Why don't you stay at mine tonight?)_ **   
** _Why don't you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?_ **   
** _Do you, do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?_ **
> 
> ** _Keys left hanging in the door_ **   
** _A trail of shoes and winter coats_ **   
** _And we're kissing on the kitchen floor, our friendship up against the ropes_ **   
** _And don't you wonder why the things that you want, are so hard to find_ **   
** _Well it just occurred to me_ **   
** _The one that I need, could be right here by my side_ **


End file.
